Chris Cason
Christopher L. Cason (born November 4, 1974) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Chamo in Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Gluttony in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Haruki Hanai in School Rumble and Mr. Popo and Shu in the Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Anti-Skill (eps22-23), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Hirotada Sekimura, Additional Voices *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Homeroom Teacher *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Briefing Officer (ep1), Officer (ep3), Operator (ep5), Spy (ep1) *Aquarion (2008) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Ryo Shiranui, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Akage (ep22), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Masakubo, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Masakubo, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Lavong (ep52), Lenny, No. 65, Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Koumoto (ep8), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Reporter (Bang Zoom; Announced), Shou (FUNimation; Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Hoteye/Richard Buchanan *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Gluttony, Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Male Master Builder (ep13), Police (ep14), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Kyou (ep1) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Hiroshi Fumihiro, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Hiroshi Fumihiro, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Hiroshi Fumihiro (ep6), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Raccoon (ep6) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Hopkins *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Client (ep2), Death Specter Member (ep1), LOL Cult Member (ep3), Math Teacher (ep1), Saruta *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Coral's Assistant, Dexter Culastor, Officer (ep11), Operator (ep12), Orlis Stenja (ep1) *One Piece (2014-2015) - Pappagu, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Butler (ep4), Citizen (ep7), Crew, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Hero Association Staff, Kafetch (ep2), Sea Creatures (ep8), Subterranean (ep1) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Chikage Ukyo (ep14) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Koeda *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Yuji Kanehara *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Takenaka Hanbei (ep1) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Takenaka Hanbei *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Register (ep13), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Tecchi *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Duel Announcer, Punk, Rescue Worker (ep7) *The Future Diary (2013) - Ryuji Kurosaki *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Marmas, Narrator *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Narrator (ep1) *Toriko (2013) - Bei *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2017) - Okita Souji (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Shioya (ep8), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Gluttony 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Shesta *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Hiroshi Fumihiro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Pierre (ep12) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Pierre (ep23), Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Authon, King Scumstain, Wolf *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Generic Male 3, Mal, Savage Marauder, Shooty Face, Skeleton 3, Winters, Yanier *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Deputy Blake, Flight Command, Sniper 2 *Yousei (2013) - Nathan *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - M-1/Yen 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Al Watson *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Shu *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Mr. Poop, Shu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Shu, Wolf Soldier *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Orlen *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Orlen *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Fision Machine Pilaf *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Forsyth *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Gluttony *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#4 *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Steamax *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Mega Man *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Dyle *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Tatsu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors